Life is Strange: Family Bonds
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A collection of small oneshots focused on Max Caulfield, showing a few various firsts for as the young photographer goes through the early stages of life, enjoy.


**Life is Strange: Family Bonds**

A collection of small Life is Strange oneshots focused on Max Caulfield, as well as her parents, focusing on Max as an infant, growing up, hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

_First Night Home_

Vanessa Caulfield smiled lightly as her husband Ryan parked the car outside their home. They had finally got back home from the Arcadia Bay hospital after a prolonged time. Not that Vanessa minded.

"Well, here we are." Ryan said with a warm smile on his face.

Vanessa nodded. "Yes, home at last...could you get the bags, I'll take Max and..."

"Of course." He said warmly.

With that they got out of the car, Vanessa cradling the newborn baby girl in her arms. She smiled down at her daughter lovingly, still amazed at delight at the new life she cradled in her arms. Maxine Caulfield had been born on September 21st 1995, after a long and difficult birth. Vanessa recalled worriedly how there had been times she and Max almost hadn't made it.

'_But in the end, we're both here and that's what matters, we're finally home.' _She thought happily.

She followed Ryan inside and once they shut the door and Ryan went to make sure Max's crib was ready, Vanessa smiled down at their daughter again. With a soft yawn the baby girl opened her bright blue eyes and looked up at her mother, her eyes were wide and curious and grew more so as Vanessa turned her to let her see their home.

"Welcome home Max." She said softly.

Max let out a soft noise, continuing to take in her new surroundings.

_First Time Feeding_

It was a new day and Vanessa smiled warmly as she currently sat at the kitchen table. She was cradling Max in her arms, still so amazed and in love with the knowledge of being a mother, this precious life she and her husband had made. That was when Max's demeanour changed, she began sniffling, making small noises, from the time in the hospital, Vanessa knew this was the build up to Max crying. Thankfully she recognized this pattern and knew what the problem was.

'_God, this is...okay, you can do this.' _She told herself.

It was going to be the first time she was doing this by herself, with no midwife support, Max was hungry. Max was looking up at her mother, still sniffling.

"Max, it's okay." Vanessa soothed her baby girl. "Shhh..."

She gently rocked the girl as she prepared to breastfeed. Soon she was ready and Max was able to latch on and immediately started feeding.

Vanessa smiled softly. "There we go sweetie."

With that she continued to feed her daughter until finally Max was finished and Vanessa fixed her clothes and began to burp her daughter. Shortly after this, Ryan entered and smiled, seeing his wife and daughter.

"Hey."

Vanessa smiled and they kissed. "Hi, just fed Max, it went fine, we're both okay."

"Good." Ryan replied happily.

They were both so happy, it was such an amazing journey that they were beginning and they knew there was much more still to look forward too.

_First Smile_

It was another day in the life of the Caulfield family and as Vanessa worked on dinner, Ryan cradled his daughter. He still couldn't believe that he was actually a father. Still in amazement that he and Vanessa had finally been blessed with their daughter. They got to enjoy so many magical moments now; and soon, another made itself apparent as Max looked up at her father and then, smiled, her first true smile. Ryan could scarcely believe it, to him, it was one of the most precious gifts he could ever receive. Vanessa witnessed it too, having just stepped into the room at that moment. For her, it was a perfect sight and one she would remember forever.

_First Teeth_

"Ryan, are you alright?" Vanessa asked one day.

She had noticed Ryan seemed rather harried lately; a worried expression. She was in the middle of heating the baby formula while Ryan cradled Max.

He sighed, looking down at Max. "I'm worried about Max; she's been so...upset lately."

As if on cue, Max whimpered in his arms, her cheeks were red and she tried to stick her fingers in her mouth.

Vanessa smiled. "Ah, well...I was worried too, until I realized what was going on. Our little girl is teething Ryan."

Ryan's eyes widened at that; surprised he hadn't considered that. He finally smiled and gently soothed Chloe as Vanessa came over and began to do the same. While it was painful for them, their daughter had reached another milestone.

_First Words_

Ryan smiled, still happy, with his wife and daughter with him. He and Vanessa were sure they were blessed as they both watched Max, babbling away as Ryan gently rocked her.

'_To think this almost never happened, now we cherish each day with Max more and more.' _He thought to himself, recalling the hard birth.

Max looked up at her father, blue eyes wide and expressive, before smiling and then.

"Da...da...Dada."

Ryan's eyes widened, he could scarcely believe it. "Gods...Max."

"Dada." The baby girl replied, with a wide grin.

It was at that moment Vanessa entered. She noticed Ryan's expression and immediately her interest was piqued.

"What's happened?"

Ryan looked up at her, eyes still full of wonder and joy. "She just...Max just said her word."

Vanessa's eyes also widened and she listened with joy as Max again repeated the word, reaching up to grip Ryan's shirt.

"Aww, that's so sweet." She said, gently reaching out and smoothing the brown hair on top of her daughter's head.

They had just witnessed their daughter starting another developmental milestone, a cherished moment they almost never got to experience due to the troubled birth, now they felt certain they were doubly blessed.

_First steps_

It was yet another day, Vanessa smiled as she sat on the couch, gently bouncing Max on her knee. She giggled and babbled as she did so, clearly enjoying herself as Ryan entered.

"Vanessa, how's Max?" He greeted his wife; smiling. "Glad to see you both having a good time."

Max cheered and waved to her father while Vanessa smiled. "Hey, Max is doing good, isn't that right sweetie?"

She babbled again and nodded while her father sat down on the opposite couch. Vanessa smiled as she considered how much Max had grown over the past days, weeks, months even. She squirmed in her mother's grasp and babbled indicating she wanted to be put down; Vanessa smiled and gently let her down onto the floor. She smiled up at her and then, surprising her parents, Max began to get to her feet.

'_Is she…Is she gonna…'_ Vanessa wondered.

Lately Max had been standing on her own without support, but it was clear, from her determined expression, that she was going to try and make the next hurdle. Sure enough, looking over at her father, who was also watching intently Max shakily took a step forwards. They both gasped and instantly Vanessa moved so she was right behind her, going slowly, but ready to catch her if she fell. They were all in amazement; Max was walking, for the first time she was walking. They both grinned as Max shakily made her way towards her father. Ryan held out his arms, smiling widely.

"That's it sweetie, you've got it." He said; encouragingly.

Max grinned and soon she was close enough to hold on to her father's hands, helping her take the last few steps. Ryan grinned and lifted Max up, hugging her.

"Great job."

Max laughed as Vanessa and Ryan held her close, congratulating her over her first steps.

_The Incident with Captain_

It was yet another day for the Caulfield family; Vanessa smiled as she observed Max, her daughter was growing so big now, as she sat on the floor, playing with Captain, her teddy bear. What happened next was something Vanessa would remember for a long time and would always scare her. She had been talking to Ryan, both content in the knowledge that Max was playing with her bear and everything seemed fine, when they heard noises. They turned to see Max was making them and looked to be struggling to breathe, and Captain was missing one of his eyes. The panic that followed was etched into her mind and it was only the rushed trip to the ER and the end result that finally ended it as, to their relief, Max was safe, they had managed to ensure she was alright, the eye removed and, when finally back home, neither Ryan nor Vanessa could believe it when, if anything, Max grew even more attached to her teddy bear.

_First day of school_

Ryan and Vanessa stood together proudly; their daughter by their side. It was Max's first day of school. While nervous the girl was truly excited and stood holding her mother's hand, looking around at the school building, the other children. Soon the doors were opened and it was time for them to go. Ryan and Vanessa both knelt down, hugging their daughter. Max returned the hugs, kissing her parents cheeks.

"Alright; we'll be at work but we'll be here to pick you up at the end of the day." Ryan explained.

Meanwhile Vanessa explained. "Alright, remember, be nice to the teachers and your classmates."

Max nodded. "Yes daddy, yes mommy."

They both stood and watched as their girl headed into school, it was, so far, the proudest moment of their lives.

_Beginning Interest in Photography_

Seated on the sofa, watching TV, young Maxine Caulfield smiled. She was simply enjoying the TV, relaxed, waiting for her parents who were currently in the kitchen, getting them all drinks. It was during this time that she saw something, something that would play an important part in shaping her future life.

"Wow..." She whispered, just as her parents entered the room.

"Max?" Ryan queried.

Looking up Max smiled. "Look."

She pointed to the TV which was currently showing a commercial on a newly released camera model. Vanessa and Ryan both smiled taking note on this as well as the look on Max's face. They had seen her looking over all the old family pictures in fascination and any new photos taken seemed to hold her interest easily, it was clear Max was developing quite the interest in photography.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
